O'Connor's Pub
O'Connor's Pub was the name of a pub briefly visited by Tom and Lucy while on their roadtrip in Ireland. It is the place where Tom surprises Lucy with his reservations and the location where they first meet up with the Land Rover. It was located not far from the moorland where the supposed Kilairney House Hotel was located and was often occupied by a group of local men, to which Tom had an unpleasant incident with while the two had stopped. Plot Incident The events that happen at the pub are not directly shown in the film, leaving the viewer to debate and decide which story sounds true enough to believe. In early scenes while following the Land Rover on the road, Tom explains to Lucy that a man had accidentally spilt a drink on his jumper and that they gotten into an argument shortly after. This happens when Lucy isn't present to witness the commotion herself. He assures her that nothing serious happened and explains how he ended up buying the man and his friends a drink, which turned out to be the entire pub. Later on in the film, Lucy begins to question if what he told her is what really happened when the two start to become terrorised and paranoid by the random events that occur in the forest. From time to time again, she asks him what actually happened. Tom insists that he told her everything, and while in the argument, he suggests that it could have been Lucy who made the men want to come after them; deliberately involving when she was chatted up by the barman, and that it "could be what she didn't do to him" that caused it. When Max becomes involved with the couple, they pull over and he begins questioning what they could have possibly done to have caused such ruckus. Being denied by Tom multiple times, Lucy once again brings up the pub incident. Max then starts asking about what happened, frustrating Tom to the point where he leaves the car in a fit of rage. Following the outbreak, Max admits to Lucy that he was in the pub when the incident took place. He tells her that he saw Tom and witnessed him spill the other man's pint. Lucy attempts to reconstruct the story to what she's been told, but Max insists that it didn't happen that way. He states, "Tom spilt the pint, and he refused to buy another one until the man got real nasty. Your friend back there." Description Theory While what actually occurred in the pub is not revealed in the film, there are some proof hinting to both side of the story that has resulted in a theory possibly explaining what happened. Trivia * It is widely suspected that if Lucy survived the ending of the film, she would return to the pub for help, rather than continue on to the festival (in regard to personal perspective to the ending as the true results are not shown). * The filming location of the pub is in Altarnun, England; and that the building is actually the local Rising Sun Inn at PL15 7SN, UK. Category:Location Category:Main Articles Category:Incomplete Article